kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
YukiKaijuShimazu
'First Name' Shimazu 'Last Name' Yuki IMVU Username YukiKaijuShimazu 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 15/ 85 A.N. 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian.'' 'Height' 4'8' 'Weight' 115 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' He has a myriad of scars all over his body from his fathers brutal regimen earlier on in his life 'Affiliation' '' Yukigakure'' 'Relationship Status' ( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. ) 'Personality & Behaviour ' He is a very aloof and oblivious guy alot of the time when just relaxing and casual, he lazes about whenever he can and tries to get out of doing to much work if he feeling especially lazy, but can be easily motivated or bought into doing things with the right words or offerings such as candy,food or drinks. He can be somewhat mean and callous without noticing it, as he is damningly blunt and brutally honest most of the time, just saying whatever is on his mind with little to no thought at all. He is very friendly and easy to get along with, but can switch at the drop of a hat and beat you into the ground if you cross him, kinda bipolar-like but forgives easily as he can sometimes forget why he was mad in the first place. 'Nindo (optional)' ( What is your Character known to say? ) *''"Within pain, you find strenght"'' *''"I will become the Hokage! Believe it!"'' 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuki Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class ''' ''Chunin Approval 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' '' Water'' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu,Speed. 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu Strength 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough c-rank Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Wave C-rank Wind Release:Sickle_Weasel_Technique[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Wind_Release:_Gale_Palmc-rank Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets[D-rank[ Wind_Release:_Pressure_Damage B-rank Water_Release:_Syrup_Capture_FieldD-rank Water_Release:_GunshotC-rank Water_Release:_Ice_Darts_TechniqueC-rank Hidden_Mist_TechniqueD-rank Water_Clone_TechniqueC-rank Ice_Release:_Swallow_Snow_Storm[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Ice_Crystal_Mirrors Demonic_Ice_Crystal_MirrorsB-rank Ice_Prison_TechniqueC-rank Category:Approved Category:Chuunin Category:Yukigakure 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' He was born on the cold biting winter of 185 A.N. to a Goemon and Narinata Yuki. Goemon was an older man than most in the village but he stilled retained a plethora of his youthful skill from back in his shinobi days, which he used to teach his sons in the ways on their village. He has lots of scars covering his body from numerous missions, some having gone right and others gone miserably, his left eye was cut out, leaving a ghastly scar on his face with he openly showed to everyone, not seeing it as a weakness but a war wound to show off to others. His bald head and grizzly face gave him a somewhat intimidating visage to those around him. He was a stern and gruff man who didn’t accept failure or weakness, he always pushed his kids to their absolute limits, sometimes causing them injury purposely if they slacked in their training or duties to punish them in an attempt to keep them from going ‘soft’ and undisciplined. Shimazu wasn’t as fit or skilled as his two older brothers were, so he usually ended up getting beat up much more than his brothers from his father brutal training, Goemon would say to others that questioned him ‘I am beating the weakness and puniness out of him!’ His mother Narinata was quite a beauty of their little corner of the village who ran a small restaurant inspired by the ‘Ichiraku’ of Konoha. She was always wearing long sleeved clothing to hide her body from other people, for she didn’t want them to see the marring bruises Goemon would cause her out of a fit of rage. But despite of dealing with her husband she still retained a vibrant beauty. Her pale skin would seem to glow if she was out in the sun, her dark brown, shoulder length hair was always wrapped up into a bun. She was the one who would always nurse Shimazu after his father was done training him, he was always such a lively kid without much a care at all in the world with no such troubles or woes to hold him down in his snowy mountain village, unlike a lot of the feudal world which was prone to bandits, raiders, and other sorts of travesties that plagued the plains and open areas. He grew up in a peaceful place, if not somewhat boring to him, but he wasn’t aware of what was truly going on in the world beyond outside his village, but for the time being he didn’t care of know or it to be honest. He had two older brothers whom he looked up to, Tarokane15 and Zaito16. Who were chuunin in his village, he greatly aspired to be like one day, to be so strong and valorous. The three of them would wander the mountainous areas outside the villages for hours upon end, just roaming and exploring with no worry at all. One day they trekked to far from the village and stumbled onto a bandit camp that were planning a raid upon one of the smaller villages further down the slope. Not wanting to pass up a chance to show off to their younger brother, they decided to try and take on the bandits by themselves, wanting to show to the rest of the village of their courage and skill. Shimazu kept to a large bush as he saw his brother’s storm off to the camp to rid the bandits from area. He panicked from the thought of his brothers trying to take on such odds with only the two of them so he ran back to the village as quick as his legs could carry him, he was never that quick, with that stocky build of his but he could run for a while due to the vigorous regimen his father put him through on a daily basis, so he had a lot of endurance to pain. By the time he had gone to the village and come back to the camp with a JoninAzukachi out on patrol close by,one of his elder brothers were already killed. After the camp was broken down and the bandits half killed, half detained he wandered on home to where he met with his raging father who beat him to a pulp for his slow response on gathering help for his brothers, upon hearing the cries and ruckus from the house, the jonin who helped him earlier entered the house with a bit of concern, wondering what the noise was, he was shocked when he found the rather large Goemon beating on his son, acting with haste he cast him into a Icy prison to where he has stayed for a time indefinite. In lieu of Goemon, the Jonin Azukachi took up on teaching Shimazu the village’s regimen instead of his father’s brutal version. After a year in Azukachis tutelage, doing a plethora of low level missions: retrieval, scouting , the usual chores the village saddles the genin with to get them used to the outside world, he finally entered the chunin exam and after a long arduous couple of weeks, he finally emerged victorious, half believing the entire time he wouldn’t get past the first match, but kept on trudging through, using that damnable stubbornness of his to just lay down and take the loss, his subconscious replaying the scene of his father hitting him over and over and using that as fuel to push ever onwards until he finally achieved his goal and assumed the rank of Chunin.. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Approved Category:Chuunin Category:Yukigakure